Of Slit Wrists and Fallen Tears
by Elfera
Summary: Rachel never knew it would hurt so much.


**Stay tuned for the important Auther's Note after this fic. The song in the fic can be heard with this link**

**.com/watch?v=4hdm3PQZM4M**

**Nanananananana**

"Sara!" Rachel shouted pounding on her baby sister's door. "Open up!" Once again Rachel tried for the doorknob. (Which didn't work since the door was locked.) Finally Rachel realized there was only one thing she could do. Something so terrible even she couldn't even hold it down. She took a bobbypin from her hair. I know the terror! She quickly picked the lock, and threw the door open. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. There laying on the floor, was Sara.

Rachel's baby sister. Laying in a pool of her own blood from her slit wrists. "SARA!" Rachel cried she ran forward, and took Sara into her lap. "Sara please stay with me!" Rachel whispered wiping some of the blonde hair from the little girl's eyes.

"I, I can't Rachel. I can't stand it. It hurts to much." If Rachel was thinking she would have realized what Sara ment by: It hurts to much. If she did realize this story would turn into something horrible, but Rachel wasn't thinking.

"Sara" Rachel said watching as her little sister. Her baby sister. In which it seemed that just yesterday she was laying in her crib. Trying to grab Rachel's finger. That sister was laying in Rachel's lap. Dying.

"MOM!" Rachel screamed tears falling more freely from her face. Tears in which she hardly shed for anyone. Yet she was shedding them now. For her baby sister Sara.

**Some time has passed**

How long? Rachel mused staring at that envelope before her. How long had it been since the day Rachel found Sara bleeding to death? Rachel had shut herself out. Blaming herself for her sister's death. Only one person. Just one had been allowed into her room. She remembered when that person first came.

~Flashback~

((Rachel)) a tired thought speach voice said. ((Are you alright? The others said you weren't in school today!)) Rachel didn't turn to the window. Her vision was only on the pink envelope. Sara's favorite color. ((Rachel! Can you let me in? It's freezing!)) Rachel sighed wiping some tears before she went to the window. She half-heartedly opened it. Tobias flew in, and landed gracefully on her desk.

((Rachel!)) he said with worry when he saw the teen's face. ((Is everything alright?)) It was then Rachel said everything. From that anger she felt when Sara wasn't down at the dinner table to the fear of watching Sara bleed to death. No detail was kept from Tobais' hawk ears. After that Rachel hardly noticed that Tobias had morphed. Untill his arms were around her waist whispering comforting words into her ear. Words in which Rachel didn't hear.

She just let Tobias hold her as she greived for her little sister. After an hour, and fortythree minutes Tobias had to demorph. When he was done Rachel asked for him to stay. Which he accepted. After a night of pain, and comfort Tobias had to leave. Mostly, because it was time for Rachel to get ready for the funeral.

~End Flashback~

Now ready in her black clothes. She slipped a thumb under the flap, and opened the letter. After a mini battle with herself Rachel started to read.

Dear Rachel,

By now I am probably dead. I hope you are taking this to hard. I know I would if I were in your shoes. You are probably wondering why I did it. I've been bullied in school. I didn't know if any of you would care. I guess now's the best time to say it. Rachel, I'm lesbian. I've always have been. From the moment I saw that one pretty girl in class. Untill I let myself be taken from this world. The other students teased me. They didn't treat me like an equal. They treated me like a freak of nature. Something that should be teased, not be given kindness. I couldn't take it anymore. Even some of the teachers joined in! I had to Rachel! I just had to! I hope that someday you will understand.

Love,

Sara

**At the funeral**

"Friends, family, and others we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Sara Berenson." Rachel hardly listened as she thought of her little sister. Why didn't she just tell her? Rachel wouldn't think her sister of a freak! She would have found those bullies, and... that's why. Sara even though she was suffering didn't want anyone hurt, but herself. Rachel sobbed as her father wrapped a protective arm around his daughters' shoulders. When that was over Rachel walked to the coffin before it was closed. There was Sara. She looked so peaceful.

Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Cassie, Jake, and Marco. It was Cassie's hand that was on her shoulder. "Rach?" Cassie said softly. "Are you alright?" Rachel shook her head. Not even able to speak. The horror in what happened was fresh in her mind. Rachel had seen people die all the time. Only this time it was someone she knew. Someone she loved.

**At the buriel.**

Rachel stood. The wind blew through her hair. She wasn't paying attention. Instead she wondered why. Nothing made sence anymore. She watched as the man said stuff that he probably didn't even know. All Rachel really wanted was her little sister back. After that everyone went back to the church. While back at the church a song was playing.

It's not the feeling like when you touch a flame  
No it's not like when someone calls you a bad name  
It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down  
No it's not like any of these, what I found is

Your love hurts like a paper cut  
So sweet  
Never even feel, it slices so deep  
It seems so harmless but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse

Oh, oh

It's not so much in the words that you don't say  
It's not when you act in a distantly cold way  
It's more in your eyes, how you look at me  
Like you no longer care for what I see

Your love hurts like a paper cut  
So sweet  
Never even feel, it slices so deep  
It seems so harmless but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse

You had to go and show me just how good  
Your love could be, than you threw it all away  
I can't help but feel a brand new pain  
So I'm asking baby please stay

Your love hurts like a paper cut  
So sweet  
Never even feel, it slices so deep  
It seems so harmless but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
(the pain grows worse)  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
(the pain grows worse)  
Oh, oh  
(the pain grows worse)

Who could have thought how true that song was?

**THE END!**

**As promused here is the auther's note! Now where to begin? Oh I know. Why do some people have problems with kids who are gay/lesbian/bisexual/that T word? I mean it's right next to why girls love clothes! What is wrong with it? It's not like they go. "Oh your straight. You are a freak. You are a" and on, and on. It makes no sence! Why people? You know what happened some months ago? Some kid commited suicide because some kids were bullying him, because he was GAY! I mean what was that about? I mean that's no better than MURDER! In fact for all I know it could be worse! So technically if you bully someone, and then they commit suicide you have their blood on your hands! In other words unless you want to be the reason for some person's death. DON'T BULLY THEM FOR LOVING PEOPLE! BE APHRODITE AND LOVE LOVE! That is all.**

_Dedicated to the families who have lost loved ones because of suicide_


End file.
